


With Feelings

by Zei_Legato



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, ayahina, hhhhEEEEEEE, they heehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zei_Legato/pseuds/Zei_Legato
Summary: “If you’ll have me,” Hina continued, “Then I’m gonna take care of you.”





	With Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> i just thought of this the other day is all

It all started from Pastel*Palettes getting a beach photo shoot. They’d heard that the view of the sunset was particularly famous at this time of year so they decided to take the job offer, using the free time they could use to check out the beach and take personal pictures of their own. The shoot almost went off without a hitch, because during their break time Chisato and Eve had plenty of fans asking for their autographs and the crew almost lost them in the sea (hah) of people, Maya and Aya were preoccupied with chatting with their own swarm of fangirls, and Hina kept bugging the photographer to have an underwater shoot even though they’d already been told that the shoot would only require them to have the water below their knees.

Maybe saying it almost went off without a hitch was a little bit of an understatement, but hey, sometimes they went through crazier things and Aya couldn’t be more thankful that those were all the things they had to deal with (she was even brought to tears when she saw little girls approaching her and telling her they were her biggest fans). She’d learned to embrace those unplanned moments, though. She knew they’d make great memories they could call back to and laugh together at.

As special as those were, the one she couldn’t get out of her mind until now was when the shoot finally ended, Hina had taken her by the hand and dragged her further into the water. The cold touch surprised her a little, but when she looked at Hina’s wide smile _and_ drenched body, she knew where they were going. The girl told her that the fishes were cute and without another word pulled her into the water, not really minding her protests (which Aya knew very well would go in one ear and out the other when Hina was already set on doing something with her).

When they finally went underwater and kept swimming until Hina stopped at a particular spot with no fishes to be seen, Aya finally understood.

The fishes were an _excuse_ and it was confirmed when Hina pointed upwards, her signature smile growing bigger.

Hina wanted to show her the evening sky from under the water’s surface.

The ripples of the sea made the clouds look as if they were moving in waves in an ocean of red and orange with a tinge of purple, and the way her body was floating underwater made her feel as if she was flying. The faint sunlight was filtered underwater, leaving some places dark while the others had a little pillar of light shining down to the ocean floor. Her eyes were gazing up for as long as she could manage (was the stinging pain behind her eyes caused by the water or was she crying?) to capture the moment and engrave it within her memories. When she looked back at Hina, the girl had moved closer to her and took her hand again, slowly pulling her up to bring her to the surface.

The moment Aya thought Hina was already done with giving her a breathtaking view, she was left speechless when she looked at how the setting sun was framing Hina’s features, her yellow eyes gleaming. This was definitely unplanned by neither of them, but it might be Aya’s favorite memory from earlier. What she wouldn’t give to see that view again. She’d even let Hina drag her into the water one more time even though they felt _extremely_ chilly when they really got out of the water and Chisato scolded them to no end on the way back to their hotel to get some rest and prepare for the next day’s session.

It might be the warm water she’d bathed in earlier, but her cheeks were starting to burn a little now that she thought back to that very moment. She pinched her cheeks, trying to pull herself together because she knew she wouldn’t be able to take the image out of her mind and that would mean she’d have a hard time falling asleep. They couldn’t afford losing sleep now that they had the chance to catch up with it because they currently had days off from their respective schools.

It was then she heard the doorbell to her room ringing twice in short intervals and that could only mean one thing: _Hina came over_. Aya gasped at the sound, scrambling onto her feet immediately from her spot on top of the soft bed. There were no more rings and she knew it was because the hurried thumps of her feet were enough of an indicator that she was already going to get the door but she still made sure to let out a slightly choked, “Coming!”

Aya hastily unlocked the door and ignored Hina’s cheery greeting as she grabbed the girl’s wrist and pulled her inside right away, locking the door behind her once she was inside. Hina stood frozen in front of her, head tilting from one side to the other as she eyed Aya questioningly. She lifted a finger up and poked the pink-haired girl on the forehead, because she seemed too busy catching her breath, “Aren’t you just eager.”

“Huh?” Aya finally looked up, processing the puzzled expression on Hina’s face, “Oh that, uh... I was thinking someone might see...”

“Did you forget the others already know we’re dating or what?” Hina ended her question with a laugh as she twirled around and slammed face-first onto the bed.

Frankly, Aya _did_ forget for a second there. She smacked her forehead and the sound echoed loud enough in the room that Hina let out an amused giggle, although muffled because she had her face buried in the bedcover. After letting out a loud sigh, Aya settled down right beside the teal-haired girl, who was now playfully kicking her legs in the air, “I’m still not used to it, to be honest.”

“Actually, same,” Hina lifted her head and adjusted her position so she could look up at Aya, “Gotta say, I was kinda nervous telling them about it back then.”

“ _Kinda_ , huh...” Aya chuckled softly, “That’s really admirable.”

“Heeey now,” Hina responded, kicking her legs a little harder, “We got through all that and we have their support. It’s okay now to be comfortable with it, right?”

“I know,” Aya said, looking down to meet Hina’s gaze, “I guess I just... still need some more time to adjust to this.”

Hina let out a hum and gave her a big smile that showed that she understood what Aya meant. They had all the time in the world, anyway. The girl then moved again to shift her position and now she was lying on her back, eyes closed as she began speaking again, “That aside whose damned idea was it to put all of us in separate rooms when the beds are all this big? Not boppin’ at all.”

“The bed only fits two people so it’s gonna be unfair if someone has to end up being in one room alone...” Aya sighed, letting her back rest on the bed as she reached out to play with Hina’s fingers.

“Well the sofa is _comfortable enough_ for a room to fit three people,” Hina whined.

“Don’t you think that’d be rude?” Aya playfully smacked the back of Hina’s hand.

“For me, what’s rude is...” Hina trailed off. Aya looked to her side when she felt the weight shift on the bed and let out a faint gasp when Hina crawled up to straddle her, barely leaving her any room to move. Bright yellowish-green irises stared down at her and all she could think of was how _pretty_ they looked. Hina’s voice was barely above a whisper when she continued, “...not putting us in the same room.”

“I-is that _seriously_ why you’re upset?” Aya’s eyes widened at Hina’s statement (though she did feel her heartbeat’s speed shooting up at the way it was said).

“Of couuuurse!” Hina went back to whining as she buried her face into the side of Aya’s neck, “The bed’s super cold without you.”

“...You’re in my room right now,” Aya pointed out the obvious, but she still brought up a hand to play with the curly teal tresses to soothe Hina. The girl tended to be unreasonable at a time like this, but to be honest Aya found it quite endearing. Aya then pressed her index finger on the crown of Hina’s head, “On my bed, too.”

“And what about it?” Hina said, nuzzling closer, “I wanted it to be _our_ room.”

“Girl I...” Aya pinched the bridge of her nose. Well maybe sometimes it wasn’t _that_ cute.

“...Juuuust kidding,” Hina lifted up her head and planted a quick kiss on Aya’s cheek, “But I really wanna stay here for the night.”

“Can you get up early tomorrow morning?” Aya looked up inquiringly.

“Shouldn’t _I_ be the one asking that?” Hina chuckled.

“Okay look,” Aya groaned at the returned question, “I asked _exactly_ because I’m gonna need you to wake me up in the morning.”

“And wipe your drool?” Hina smirked.

“H-hey! W-we do _not_ talk about that one time!” Aya hurriedly answered with a furious blush adorning her face and earned Hina’s satisfied laugh with it. She then took the absence of Hina’s answer as a ‘yes’ and was about to move up her bed and get ready to sleep... but Hina wasn’t budging at all even when she’d subtly shifted her weight. An eyebrow rose when she met yet another one of Hina’s unreadable expressions, “...Um, Hina-chan?”

There was barely any time to react when Hina suddenly kissed her lips, hard and needy. Aya placed her hands on Hina’s shoulders, squeezing them when she felt the other girl’s tongue asking for entrance to which she obliged. Hina tended to be like this in all of a sudden, so it didn’t come off as a surprise to her even though she wasn’t sure about how to react every time. What _did_ feel off was when Hina’s leg placed itself between hers. The unexpected development caused her to gasp into the kiss, fingers digging into the fabric of the teal-haired girl’s shirt at this point.

“I...” Hina whispered onto Aya’s lips, voice uncharacteristically shaky, “...want to do things to you.”

_Things._

_To her._

“W-what...?” Aya moved her hands up to cup Hina’s cheeks, watching Hina’s half-lidded hazy eyes, “What do you... mean?”

“This...” Hina then began to leave trails of kisses down Aya’s jawline and whispered to the side of Aya’s neck, which caused a shudder to run down the girl’s spine, “...is what I mean.”

Aya finally caught up to what Hina was implying, pushing the girl back out of reflex. The way Hina’s eyes widened at her action made her heart squeeze a little, “S-sorry! I didn’t... um...”

“Aw,” Hina smiled (she couldn’t really tell if it was forced, but it definitely seemed different), pushing herself up so now she was only sitting on top of Aya’s body, “It’s okay! I was just messin’ around with you. Let’s go slee—”

“—N-no!” Aya was stumbling on her words as her hand held onto Hina’s wrist, “I... I was just surprised.”

“...Aya-chan,” Hina called out to her, bringing her other hand to give Aya’s a firm squeeze, “Told you it’s okay, didn’t I?”

“Yeah b-but it’s not that I _don’t_ want it... I just wanted to ask you first,” Aya paused, swallowing a lump that had somehow begun to form in her throat, “...Are you... are you sure you’re okay with me?”

There it was again, the unreadable expression. Hina would look at her like that sometimes and she couldn’t really tell what it meant or what Hina felt whenever she looked at her that way. There was always silence that came along with it, and it wasn’t even an uncomfortable or an awkward one; it was just simple silence. Aya kept searching for its meaning in Hina’s gaze and she would always end up getting lost in those eyes (thrown off-track, as usual). Hina was a mystery like that—an endless maze for her, who’d always been looking for answers behind that expression that barely showed anything.

“...Here,” Hina tugged Aya’s hand, guiding it up all the way to rest on her chest, right where her heart was located, “This. This is how it feels right now.”

And it suddenly felt like their heartbeats were racing each other.

“If you’ll have me,” Hina continued, “Then I’m gonna take care of you.”

Aya swore all the blood her heart was pumping rushed up to her face all at once because she could feel the temperature shooting up on her cheeks. She covered her face using her free hand right away, feeling a bit too exposed at the moment even though she was sure Hina had seen her weirdest expressions. It didn’t feel like Hina was going to let go of the hand she had on her chest anytime soon... her soft chest... so Aya’s attempts at hiding her own face felt extremely pathetic, in all honesty. Her hand wasn’t big enough.

“Yikes, what _was_ that?” Hina blurted out, “Kaoru-kun really rubbed off on me, it feels funky.”

That was all it took to make Aya laugh. A part of her felt like Hina wanted to change the atmosphere between them (she had to admit, it was a little heavy), but it might be just her—either way, she truly appreciated it. When she heard Hina laughing along with her, somehow she felt as if whatever was holding her back finally let her go and she was feeling a bit... brave. With this sudden rush of courage, Aya took back the hand Hina was holding to grab the collar of Hina’s shirt to pull the girl closer, bringing their lips together again. This time, Aya was leading, with how her tongue played with Hina’s and how her hands roamed up to the sides of Hina’s head, gently massaging the scalp.

When they parted for air, Aya pressed their foreheads together as she whispered sweetly, “I want you.”

Hina didn’t waste a split second to go back to kissing the pink haired girl’s neck, occasionally sucking and biting wherever she wanted. The soft moans Aya let out were encouraging her to go lower as her hands slid down to the hem of Aya’s shirt. Feeling the eagerness in Hina’s movements, Aya lifted up her hips so Hina could easily remove her shirt. To her dismay, Hina was doing the task so slowly—agonizingly so that she let out a grunt and took the matter into her own hands. In her haste, she tossed the shirt out of sight, resting her back on the bed again with a relieved sigh now that there was nothing else covering her torso (she’d planned to go to sleep right away after showering, really).

Then she heard an amused chuckle as a hand brushed her pink bangs to the side. She had a clear view of Hina’s slightly flushed grinning face and it just dawned on her that this was really _the first time_ Hina saw her all bare (the shorts kind of didn’t count—they left only little to the imagination). That was the exact moment the haze cleared from her mind and her face turned into several shades darker than her hair, “Oh god, it’s really happening.”

“And it’s not gonna stop,” Hina responded, brushing her thumb against Aya’s forehead, “Don’t think I’d hold back after you told me you wanted me.”

Oh how Aya wished the rush of confidence from earlier could come back again as soon as possible because the way Hina was eyeing her body was doing _weird_ things to her. One of Hina’s hands began to trace Aya’s collarbone and slowly went down to the valley between her breasts. Without a single word, she leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth, swirling it with her tongue and used her hand to squeeze and fondle the other breast. Aya’s gasps and moans were rising in volume, so she muffled her own sounds with her fist because she couldn’t let anyone else _hear_ because she was dead sure people were still awake outside of her room.

Aya’s other hand involuntarily moved up to the back of Hina’s head, running shaky fingers down the messy teal locks. It brought a smile to Hina’s lips as she moved to the other nipple, mumbling sweet nothings before working her tongue around it. Once she felt like she’d paid enough attention to the hardened bud, Hina left one last kiss that got Aya jerking her back up to meet Hina’s warmth. The moan Aya let out was particularly loud that Hina looked up to see how the girl was doing. Her smile turned into a mischievous grin when she saw how everyone’s favorite idol slowly coming undone beneath her—it was like an achievement, exclusively for her. The uneven breaths, the whimpers, the sweat coating Aya’s milky skin—Hina loved all of those.

“I-it’s... it’s your, um, first time... right?” Aya asked breathlessly, bringing Hina out of her daze.

“Yeah,” Hina nodded, pressing one of her palms on Aya’s stomach and lazily moving it up and down as she felt the muscles tense at her touch, “Yours too?”

Aya shyly bit her lower lip as she silently nodded as an answer. She just felt like bringing it up for some reason—maybe out of curiosity, maybe she wanted some kind of reassurance, “Do... you know what we’re... supposed to do?”

“Kiiinda have some clues, but first...” Hina tapped on Aya’s shorts, “...may I?”

“...Of course,” Aya pressed the back of her hand to her eyes after giving the affirmation, not wanting to watch the embarrassing scene unravel before her eyes. But then there was an odd wave of relief washing over her when she felt Hina’s fingers slightly tremble when she was pulling her shorts down along with the panties. Whether it was the girl’s nerves or anticipation, it comforted her knowing that Hina could be overwhelmed by her own emotions too.

“Wow, you’re drenched,” Hina commented offhandedly, earning a whine from Aya.

“...Don’t say everything out lou—AH!” Aya yelped, feeling fingers curiously pressing on her clit.

“Oh whoops,” Hina retracted her hand immediately with a laugh as a weak slap landed on her lower arm, “My bad!”

“Y-you did that on purpose,” Aya was covering her face with both of her hands now, too embarrassed to look at Hina’s grinning face, “I know you did...”

“Hey hey,” Aya felt the weight on the bed shift as Hina’s hands took her wrists, gently tugging them to the sides of Aya’s head so that she could get a view of Aya’s blushing face. Aya was biting her lower lip as her eyes tried their best to avert Hina’s gaze. Aya thought Hina had given up on attempting to get her attention when the girl let out a faint sigh, but oh how wrong she was. Hot breath suddenly met her ear, lips brushing slightly against her earlobe as Hina whispered in her silk-like voice that Aya loved so much, “I’m gonna make it up to you, just give your all to me.”

“...God...” Aya moaned out, pulling one of her hands out of Hina’s grasp and placing it on the girl’s back to bring their bodies closer—she was getting desperate and she couldn’t bring herself to hide her need anymore, “...I hate you.”

“Aw, you’re so cute,” Hina trailed her free hand down Aya’s body, retracing the places she’d touched before and feeling every curve (paying extra attention to the breasts because Aya seemed to be especially sensitive there). She stopped right on the inside of Aya’s thigh, letting her fingers dance on the outer lips of her lover’s damp core, “ _My_ cute girlfriend.”

Aya squeezed her eyes shut when she felt another pressure on her clit, waist jerking up as she desired for more contact. Her moans were faint, but it was _killing_ her that she was unable to let out any more than whimpers and whines when Hina’s finger began to slide into her entrance, easily slipping in and out in a particular rhythm. Once Hina had picked up her pace, Aya followed suit by moving her hips—Aya wasn’t thinking of anything else other than succumbing to what her body needed, what her body wanted.

“Is this mess all because of me?” Hina whispered, nibbling on Aya’s earlobe. Aya felt a grin form on Hina’s lips when she let out a whimper and bobbed her head up and down swiftly as an answer, “I’m so happy.”

Then Hina added another finger, which was Aya’s breaking point. She buried her face into Hina’s shoulder, muffling her uncontrollable moans. Her eyes shot open, even though there was barely anything visible because of how her vision was gradually blurring and she felt tears coming out of the corners of her eyes.

Rustles of bedsheets were all that echoed in the room, with occasional voiceless breaths. Aya’s legs moved up to brush against Hina’s legs and settled to rest on Hina’s lower back, flushing their bodies together as if it was possible to bring them any closer than they already were. Heat began to build up right below her stomach, and it felt like she would have to release soon. Her fingers dug deep into Hina’s shirt, knuckle turning white at the intensity, “H-Hina-chan... I feel s-strange...”

“It’s okay,” Hina grunted, kissing the side of Aya’s forehead, “Come to me.”

Hina mercilessly rubbed her finger against Aya’s clit, causing the girl’s body to tense up even further. With toes curled and fingers almost ripping the other girl’s shirt apart, Aya bit into the fabric and screamed out her orgasm. Her ears were ringing, but she still caught Hina’s murmurs of her name in one side. Her walls tightened around Hina’s fingers as her whole body trembled at the new sensation of warmth spreading out to every inch of her being.

It took her a few seconds before her body relaxed, weakly mewling when Hina pulled her fingers out (she missed the warmth already but she knew she couldn’t handle any more than this). Hina’s giggle reached her ears, and she kept her eyes closed when she felt soft kisses on her cheeks where her tears once were. Aya was still trying to catch her breath, with Hina’s thumb brushing her forehead back and forth—another one of her loving gestures. This quiet moment felt like eternity, at least until Aya opened her eyes to find warm yellow orbs watching her, accompanied by a small smile and a hint of pink on the cheeks.

“Hi,” Hina said with a breathy laugh, “You taste good.”

“...H-huh?” Aya frowned as she took a moment to process what Hina was saying in her head. Her eyes widened at the realization, “Oh my god did you...?”

“Sure did,” Hina replied, lifting one hand up and wiggling the fingers, “From a scale of one to ten, that was a boppin’ and I would totally eat again.”

“You _pervert_ ,” Aya hissed, smacking her hand onto Hina’s thigh.

“ _Your_ pervert,” Hina grinned, nuzzling Aya’s nose with hers, “Sleep time?”

“Um...” Aya hesitated for a moment as she averted her gaze, “...not yet...?”

“Why?” Hina raised an eyebrow, the grin still evident on her face, “You don’t look like you can handle any more.”

“How about you?” Aya asked as she tugged on Hina’s sleeve, “I want to... um... yeah...”

“To what?” Hina teased, leaning her face _dangerously_ close to Aya’s, “I’m curious~”

“...M-make you feel... good,” Aya turned her face away.

Apparently, Hina didn’t really think Aya would say it so soon. It caught her off-guard that Aya swore she could see a blushing face from her peripheral vision. The teal-haired girl then rolled off to Aya’s side, lying on her back as she stared blankly at the ceiling, arms spread out on her sides. A finger then tapped on Aya’s bare stomach as it beckoned her to look at Hina, “Come.”

 _No further explanation needed_ , Aya thought as she took a deep breath and carefully positioned herself on top of Hina. Part of her _really_ wanted to wipe that smug smirk off Hina’s face, but she decided to be patient. She just knew not even Hina would be able to keep herself at bay with what she was about to do.

“Huh, the view is pretty nice from here,” Hina whistled as she ran her index finger down Aya’s stomach.

“Isn’t it?” Aya smiled a little, acting all unfazed by Hina’s teases.

“Well?” Hina looked at Aya’s pink irises in anticipation, “Touch me.”

Something was behind those words, she knew, because Hina made _that_ expression again for a moment. But she couldn’t quite put a finger on it, because if anything Hina was _extremely_ good at hiding her true intentions. Perhaps it was how Aya could tell when something was off, but she might need more time to guess what was really going on in Hina’s unordinary mind. Her hand absentmindedly went up to graze Hina’s cheek with the tips of her fingers, resting it on one side of the girl’s neck.

“You’re cute,” Hina giggled at Aya’s actions—she _did_ touch her, after all. She then took hold of the hand and brought it up to her lips, kissing the palm lightly before putting it on her cheek and leaning into the touch, “So, _so_ cute.”

“You were looking at me like that again,” Aya muttered as she fiddled with the hem of Hina’s shirt (she winced at the wet spot on Hina’s shoulder—was she really that _needy_?), “What was on your mind, Hina-chan?”

“Hm?” Hina hummed at the question, playing dumb while playing with Aya’s soft pink tresses, “You?”

“Geez... you always do that,” Aya pouted at the reaction, “You know what I’m talking about.”

“I do! And I mean it, I was thinking about _you_ ,” Hina’s gaze softened, resting her hand on Aya’s chest so she could feel her heartbeat, “I was thinking if I deserved to be this happy with you, if I deserved you at all.”

“I’m... sure I should be the one asking that,” Aya’s response came out a bit choked, with tears stinging in the back of her eyes.

“See, I knew you’d cry if I told you that,” Hina chuckled as she swiped her thumb across the corner of Aya’s eye, “I don’t want you to cry.”

“And I don’t want you to think that way,” Aya sniffled, wiping her tears on her own now that they were starting to leak out of her eyes, “I don’t want you to look at me like you’re lost.”

“Then show me that it’s really okay,” Hina said, guiding Aya’s hands back down to the hem of her shirt, “For me to love you.”

 _Kaoru had rubbed off on her, indeed_.

The answer was told through a kiss—a desperate one. Hands worked their way up to get rid of the shirt, making their lips part for a quick moment before reconnecting once again. As much as Aya would’ve questioned Hina as to why the girl wasn’t wearing a bra when she walked all the way from her room at the end of the hall to Aya’s room (which was actually only three doors away, but still), she ended up feeling like it would be an unnecessary question. It was _Hina_ , after all.

Aya copied what Hina did, making sure that she didn’t miss a single spot on Hina’s torso. Hina’s reactions were subtle—the sounds she made, but her actions were a different story. When Aya paid attention to her breasts, she whined and lifted her back up to give Aya more access to her mounds (that fit perfectly in Aya’s hands, to her satisfaction). The warmth radiating from Hina’s body couldn’t fool Aya, despite the mere whimpers Hina had been letting out for a while now. Aya just hadn’t found that spot yet—the spot that would drive Hina mad.

With the way Hina’s body was slightly propped up by her own elbows, Aya had the chance to run her hands down the girl’s back, massaging the tense muscles as she watched Hina tossing her head back, finally giving in with a breathy moan. Scoring a jackpot felt really nice. The hands then continued to roam lower until they reached the waistband of Hina’s shorts. It seemed like the elbows finally gave away and caused Hina to plop down on the bed again, now lifting her hips to help Aya take off her shorts. They wordlessly maintained eye contact through the whole thing, as Aya left small bite marks on Hina’s stomach while Hina’s shaky breaths betrayed the serene expression she put on as what Aya felt like a taunt to make her go further.

Now with shorts out of the way (Aya seemed to have the tendency to throw away articles of clothing wherever the hell she wanted in the room; Hina let out a little laugh at it), Aya slid her hand underneath Hina’s panties, dragging the wet, trembling fingers everywhere right between Hina’s legs _but_ the spot where Hina wanted her to touch the most. It was exciting, Aya thought; Hina’s hands were clenching the bedsheets so hard despite the fact that her expression barely showed any difference (Aya could see that she was biting her lower lip though, resisting something). Was this how Hina usually felt whenever she was teasing her?

Either way, Hina seemed to be getting impatient because her hand took hold of Aya’s wrist, trying to lead it to where she wanted it the most. Aya simply followed—she knew better than to prolong this any further. Once her fingers finally came in contact with the small bundle of nerves, Hina’s hand shot up to her mouth in an attempt to muffle an exceptionally loud moan—and _good God_ Aya loved that sound. Her eyes widened a bit at the reaction, however, wondering if it was too loud that anyone who might be wandering outside at this time of night (Eve in particular, told them she’d go out to the beach to practice... something) would hear.

_So much for that taunt earlier._

If Hina was already at that point, Aya figured she should end this soon. She tugged the panties down this time—halfway down, leaving the rest to Hina to kick it off to god knows where. To say that Aya was nervous was an understatement, especially with her heartbeat thundering like crazy in her chest. But the way Hina was expecting her, the way the girl had been subtly whispering her name under her tremulous breaths (her honey-like whispers, that sounded even sweeter), had been encouraging her to put a release to the heat that she knew had built up in Hina’s sweat-covered body.

“Aya... Aya-chan,” Hina called out, voice too faint for comfort.

“Y-yeah?” Aya looked up at her girlfriend immediately, slightly worried at the tone.

“Let me... hold you,” Hina held out her hands, inviting Aya for an embrace.

Ah, the puppy eyes. Aya could never say no to that (not that she’d say no to the invitation anyway). She just didn’t think it would be so effective this way—maybe it was the rare sincerity displayed in Hina’s eyes, maybe it was the fact that Hina seemed like she really needed this. Aya wasted no time in crawling up and letting the girl’s arms circle around her neck, pulling her closer until Hina could press her mouth against Aya’s shoulder.

Then it finally dawned on Aya.

Hina was doing what she was doing earlier.

“...I love you,” Hina whispered, bringing her mouth closer to Aya’s reddening ear, “My beautiful, beautiful shining star.”

Had it not been for their current situation, Aya would’ve bawled her eyes out at that nickname she rarely heard. Yet again, the answer came in the form of her action. She plunged one finger, adding another immediately because from how Hina’s walls already began to tighten around her fingers, the dam was going to break anytime soon. The vibrations of Hina’s moans were evident against her shoulder (though muffled, she had no idea Hina could sound like this) and as it gradually rose in volume, Aya added a pressure to the girl’s clit while slightly curling her fingers inside, making the muscles tighten even further. She could feel Hina’s nails digging to her back—those would leave a mark but she couldn’t care less, honestly.

As Hina began to relax, Aya pulled her fingers out, watching the sticky liquid drip down her finger. Recalling what Hina said, she fell for the temptation and licked them clean, savoring the new taste that graced her tongue. Sour, but also with a little bit of sweetness to it. Aya loved it, just like how she loved the rest of Hina’s being. While waiting for Hina to come back to her senses, Aya took her time to brush Hina’s hair with her other hand, planting a particularly long kiss on the crown of her head.

“I love you too,” Aya whispered, earning an amused hum from the other girl, “Please remember that.”

“Boppin’,” Hina chuckled as she pulled her arms back, letting Aya lie down by her side so that she could snuggle up to the pink-haired girl, burying her face in Aya’s neck, “...Good night.”

Aya wasn’t able to catch the expression on Hina’s face when she was adjusting her position, but she could feel the smile on Hina’s lips, and it was already more than enough for her.

“Good night to you too, my beautiful stargazer.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading until the end hehe....hhheeee.....


End file.
